pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Greig
Andrew Greig (born 23 September 1951) is a Scottish poet and prose writer. Life Greig was born in Bannockburn, and grew up in Anstruther, Fife. He studied philosophy at the University of Edinburgh and is a former Glasgow University Writing Fellow and Scottish Arts Council Scottish/Canadian Exchange Fellow . He lives in Orkney and Edinburgh and is married to author Lesley Glaister.http://www.umbrella2005.org.uk/speakers/LesleyGlaister.html Recognition Greig won an Eric Gregory Award in 1972. In 1985, Greig published an account of the successful ascent of the Mustagh Tower, Summit Fever: The Story of an Armchair Climber, which was shortlisted for the 1996 Boardman Tasker Prize for Mountain Literature. His first novel, Electric Brae: A Modern Romance (1992), was shortlisted for the McVitie's Prize for Scottish Writer of the Year. His next novel, The Return of John MacNab (1996), was shortlisted for the Romantic Novelists' Association Award. His fifth novel, In Another Light (2004), won the 2004 Saltire Society Scottish Book of the Year Award. Publications Poetry *''White Boats: Poems'' (with Catherine Lucy Czwerkawska). Edinburgh: Garret Arts, 1973. *''Men On Ice''. Edinburgh: Canongate, 1977. *''Andrew Greig'' (pamphlet). Glasgow: National Book League (Writers in Brief), 1980. *''Surviving Passages''. Edinburgh: Canongate 1982. *''A Flame in your Heart'' (with Kathleen Jamie). Newcastle upon Tyne: Bloodaxe, 1987. *''The Order of the Day''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1990. *''Western Swing: Adventures with the heretical Buddha''. Newcastle upon Tyne: Bloodaxe, 1994. *''Into You''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2001. *''This Life, This Life: New and selected poems, 1970-2006''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2006. *''As Though We Were Flying''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2011. *''Getting Higher: The complete mountain poems''. Edinburgh: Polygon, 2011. *''Found at Sea: The expanded log of the 'Arctic Whaler' to overnight on Cava''. Edinburgh: Polygon, 2013; Edinburgh: Birlinn, 2013. Fiction *''Electric Brae: A modern romance''. Edinburgh: Canongate, 1992. *''The Return of John MacNab''. London: Headline Review, 1996; London: Quercus, 2013. *''When They Lay Bare''. London: Faber & Faber, 1999. *''That Summer''. London: Faber & Faber, 2000. **published in U.S. as The Clouds Above: A novel of love and war. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2001. *''In Another Light''. London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 2004. *''Romanno Bridge''. London: Quercus, 2008. *''Fair Helen''. London: Quercus, 2013. Non-Fiction *''Preferred Lies: A journey into the heart of Scottish golf''. London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 2006; New York: Thomas Dunne Books, 2006. *''At the Loch of the Green Corrie''. London: Quercus, 2010. Climbing *''Summit Fever: The story of an armchair climber on the 1984 Mustagh Tower expedition''. London: Hutchinson, 1985.'' **revised as Summit Fever : An armchair climber's initiation to Glencoe, mortal terror and 'The Himalayan Matterhorn'. Edinburgh: Canongate, 1997; Seattle: Mountaineers, 1997. *''Kingdoms of Experience: Everest, the unclimbed ridge''.London: Huthinson, 1986. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Andrew Greig, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 17, 2013. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Ida and Meg" *Andrew Greig (b. 1951) at the Scottish Poetry Library (6 poems). *Andrew Greig (United Kingdom, 1951) at Poetry International (7 poems). ;Audio / video *Andrew Greig (b. 1951) at The Poetry Archive *Andrew Greig at the Edinburgh International Book Festival, 2000, at Bloodaxe Books (audio) ;About *Andrew Greig at Bloodaxe Books *Andrew Greig at the British Council * Andrew Greig Official website * SRB Interview: Andrew Greig at Scottish Review of Books, 2013 Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:People associated with Orkney Category:People from Anstruther Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Scottish poets